nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Belozanese Military
The Military of Belozay has been improving over the years since its establishment. The current weapons, armors and vehicles used by the Belozanese Military are top notch, upgraded regularly to fit the needs of the soldiers. The weapons differ depending on the troops, ranging from Regular to Prestige. Earliest Records The earliest military records of Belozay show the use of primitive, 21st century weapons at the beginning of establishment. Progressively, the weapons have received regular upgrades to better perform, starting with more advanced ways of propelling the fired projectile, or even changing the projectile to a form of energy. 2010-2050 Regular Mobile: M4 Assault Rifle, Colt 1911 Superior Mobile: N/a Elite (Then called the Spec Team): Beowulf .50 caliber rifle, Rap 4 TPX Pistol Prime: N/a Mobile Progress 2050-2075 Standard: Regular A4 Combustion Rifles Superior: A9 Combustion Rifles Elite: A101 Energized Kinetic Rifles Prime: ÆGG800 Explosive plasma Energized Kinetic Armor Piercing .900 DPU Rail Rifles Prestige: N/a Misc: H89 Auto Shotguns, Rocket Spade Auto Rifles, Semi Auto Grenade Launching Punch Rifles 2075-2150 Standard: AC101 Energized Kinetic Rifles Superior: LM40 Explosive plasma Ultra guided Rail Automatics Elite: ÆGG909 Gravity Force DPU Ultra Selection Rifles Prime: Rain 33NT MIRROR Tri-Sight Heater w/ Below Barrel Ampael Device Prestige: N/a Misc: H60 Automatic Plasma Shotguns, Large Shell Explosive Plasmic Launchers, Fully Auto Grenade Launching Pad Cannons, Lite-Classic Plasma Photon Handgun (default sidearm for all units), Thunder-guns, Specker12 target Heater w/ Perpetual Fuel Attachment 2150-Present Standard: AC90 Explosive plasma Ultra guided Rail Automatics Superior: Gaf81 DPU Ultra Selection Rifle w/ Below barrel Hammer Tension Elite: Çar89 Fire Pressure Ultra Rifle w/ Below barrel Thunder-gun Prime: Master50 Hyper Caliber Anti-R Light-Rifle w/ Duel Zeus and Ampael Device Prestige: Ash200 Dynamic Unlmtd. Super select Anti-Razor Rifle w/ Sub-nuclear launcher Misc: H180 Automatic Gravity Force Incendiary Slug and Ampael Mix Shotguns, Medium Shell Explosive, Mini-Hydrogen Distance Launchers, Gatling-style Grenade Launching Pad Cannons w/ SERVICE attachment, Lite-Classic Plasma Photon Handgun, Zeus Cannons, Specker12 target Super-fire and Plasma Heater w/ Perpetual Fuel Attachment, Specker Siberian115 Targeted ice projectile launcher, I90 Super Cover-Silenced Anti-R Accuration handgun (experimental sidearm), Typhoon Dart gun (navy), Saturn Dart gun (space) Blank Spots The Archives of Belozay indicate large periods without any weapon knowledge. CYOC 29-30 experianced an intense spam plague, resulting in their disappearance, however it is known that Belozay's weapons have undergone regular individual upgrading, but are still filed under the base models. The presently used weapons of the Belozanese Military are upgraded versions of those used over two centuries ago. Armor All Belozanese troops are given a highly capable suit of armor by default, but with varying effects, based mostly on Rank. Early Armor Like the weapons, Belozay's earliest armor was of primitive 21st century design, including; Kevlar, nylon, sheer-thickening liquids, and others. Chaulk and Felix When it was discovered PZ-20 could be useful, it was quickly turned into armor for soldiers and tanks. Althought some Regular troops still wore Kevlar varients until the late 2nd century of Belozay, most were equipped with the latest version of Chaulk and later Felix metals. MIRROR Impliments. MIRROR as not designed for personal use, but it was soon discovered that it could have practical applications if worn by individual troops. It started out as an experimental armor-accompaniment for Prime soldiers, only, but later found it's way to the Elite squads, where it is still in use today. Gamma Armor Gamma plated armor represents the pinnacle of Belozanese armor and the PZ-20 material. Gamma plating is so light and durable that some form of it is used on almost all armor designs in the Belozanese military to date. Vehicles The following is the recorded list of Belozanese military Vehicles, in chronological order; Air vehicles Standard hovering Heavy-back Jets, Hyper Distant Fighters, Ultra Heavy Ordnance bombers, Prime MIRROR Ordnance bombers, Superior Gravity Jet Fighters, Superior 'Nighthawks' Fighter jets, Mobile Hospital and Rescue, Med-force Propeller-Start Jets, Elite Dwarven Felix Ultra Ordnance Heavy Super Fighter Bombers, Prime Black-Felix Dwarven Ultra Ordnance Heavy Super Fighter Bombers, Superior Ordnance-Heavy Bombers, Elite Nuclear Experimental Catapults, Elite Ampael Mounted Super-Heavy Jets, and Prime Aerial-Marine-Extra Planetary Fighters. Ground Vehicles Standard Shærite Tanks w/ Rail cannons and Plasma Automatics, Standard Infantry Accompanied Strykers, Superior Heavy Tanks w/ Ampael Cannons, Superior Heavy armed Strykers, Elite Charred-Felix Speed med Strykers, Prime Med Super-Strykers, Contaminant Control-Offensive Vehicles, Nuclear Mobile Artillery, Ground Super Mortar, Mobile Ground Ordnance Howitzer Mounted Hum-V's, Plasma Long distance Artillery Mounted Vehicles, Ground Artillery Automatics, Standard Med Mini-gun Accompanied Hum-V's, and Superior Hyper-Med Plasma Mini-gun and Expulsion cannon Accompanied Hum-V's Naval Vehicles Standard Task Force Heavy battleships, Standard Anti-Pirate Brigade Ships, Standard Aircraft Super Carrier w/ Rail-mount, Superior Aircraft Super Carriers w/ Ampael mount, Elite Super-subs, Elite Maritime-stationed Missile Defense Platforms, Prime Nuclear specialized submersible super-ships, and Prime MIRROR Hyper Battleships Space Vehicles Superior Hyper Space fighters, Elite Ordnance Space Fighter Bombers, AGG-90 Space Ships, Far-Strider ships, Prime Light-MIRROR Hyper-ships, and 'Dark Glyph' space fighter 'Decider' space fighter-bomber. Other Vehicles Prime 'Grades' Ground-Air-Space Vehicles, Elite Super armored Heavy Charred-felix Hovercraft, Elite MIRROR Stealth ships, Elite Far Speed Hyper shuttles, and Prime MIRROR Hyper-jet Stealth ships Sentinels Flying ones - Aquila, Hurricane, Orbital Ground ones - Babel, Valhalla, Goblin, Slave, Bertha, Scorpion, and Crusher models. Underwater ones - Dropper, Sliver All of the above ones - Commando, Rider, Legit Shielding The following is the known list of Belozay's shielding, in chronological order; Magnetic Large object Repellent Magnetic held armored plating Dwarven layer system and Plating Dwarven Felix Plating Magnetic held Plasma and Plasma Repellent Energy Guided Projection PhOG Ampael v 1.0 Ampael v 2.0 Ampael v 3.0 Ampael v 4.0 Shærite Razor Anti-Nova Shielding v 1.0 Anti-Nova Shielding v 2.0 Razor Scar Improvement SIRENS v 1.0 Weapons of Mass Destruction As mentioned on the Belozay page, all WMDs have been disarmed and removed from Belozay. The following is a list of Belozay's previous WMDs for historical purposes; Armageddon (RUS) Armageddon (OVB) Super-Nova Missiles Black hole inducing targeters Anti-Nova Missiles Mercury Missiles Quake Device GK115 'Life Devourer' Experimental Bio-Weapon a gun 1.jpg|A model of an early Belozanese Kinetic Weapon. zombies 1.jpg|The effects of GK115 on humans. frog man 1.jpg|The effects of GK115 on frogs. waffle gun 1.jpg|An early Belozanese EMP weapon design. ampael 1.jpg|The improved Belozanese EMP weapon design. more guns.jpg|From top to bottom; Specker prototype, Ampael v.1.0, Hammer Tension Prototype Category:Military Category:CYOC